


Painted in Darker Colors

by kou_morri_gan (CelticxPanda)



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: April Being the Voice of Reason, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Breeding, But Make Them Yandere, Clothing Kink, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Michelangelo, Daddy Dom Raphael, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Obsessive Behavior, Overstimulation, Period Sex, Periods, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Secret Recordings, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/kou_morri_gan
Summary: The Turtles love Soledad in their own special ways.Consider this an AU continuation of my other workI Get Off With a Little Help from My FriendsHappy Valentine's Day :3c
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. so only say my name (it will be held against you)

“Oh, Soledad,” Donnie called in a sing-song tone. “Come here. I have something to show you.” 

Soledad peeked at him from over the back of the couch, curiosity putting a sparkle in her eyes. Behind her, Leo and Raph narrowed their eyes suspiciously at Donnie’s too-happy-to-be-on-the-up-and-up tone. Donnie only got that way when he had some sort of evil (or erotic) scheme up his metaphorical sleeves. Whatever he had planned for Soledad was bound to be a pain in the other brothers’ collective rears. 

Not that they were about to let Soledad in on that. No, an oblivious Soledad was a happy Soledad. And the boys would do anything to keep her happy.

Anything.

Soledad hopped over the back of the couch, making her way towards Donatello’s lab. The doors closed behind her, but that didn’t mean much. Donnie was a private guy, and probably just didn’t want the others barging in without warning. She knew for a fact Michelangelo was wont to do that when he was particularly excited or extra desperate for cuddles. 

‘What did you want to show me?’ she asked, smiling curiously as her hands flowed through the signs.

“This!” Donatello said, holding up what looked like a plain, silver ring -- like a bangle, but large enough to go around someone’s neck. 

‘What is it?’ Soledad signed. 

“This, my dear, sweet Soledad, is something I made to help you communicate with those who are too dim or lazy to learn your language,” Donatello explained dramatically. “This choker will fit snugly around your neck and read the movements of the muscles from your larynx to your tongue to allow you to speak, while all you have to do is mouth the words you wish to say! I even put in the time to attempt to recreate what your voice might have sounded like pre-accident!” 

Soledad stared at the object with wide-eyed awe. ‘Are you serious?’

“Of course,” Donatello insisted. “I know how tired you get using that pathetic little handheld voice box, especially since I’m the only one who’s taken the time to truly learn how you communicate. Plus, I did my best to add a ‘volume sensor’ of sorts. So you can actually yell at Leonardo when he does something stupid.”

He tugged lightly at the ring, and Soledad watched as it opened on a hinge that she hadn’t noticed before. 

“May I?” Donatello asked.

Soledad nodded emphatically, holding her hair up out of Donatello’s way. He slipped the cool, metal choker around her neck, letting it snap shut with a soft clicking sound. It fit a bit tight, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Besides, Soledad reasoned, it probably had to be tight to read the muscle movements like Donatello described. Still, it was likely something she wouldn’t be able to forget she was wearing.

“How’s the fit?” he asked eagerly.

‘It’s okay,’ Soledad signed. ‘It’s not painful, if that’s what you’re worried about.’

“Good, good,” Donatello said with a nod. “Now, it is still in beta, so I don’t suggest wearing it outside of the lair for now. But! Let’s give it a test. Say something!”

Soledad hesitated. ‘What should I say?’

A dark gleam flashed through Donatello’s eyes, too quick for Soledad to really catch. “Why don’t you try saying my name?”

That seemed reasonable, Soledad thought. She swallowed around the anxious lump in her throat, looking up at Donnie through her lashes. 

“Donatello?”

Soledad’s eyes widened at the sound of her ‘voice’. It was hard for her to remember what she used to sound like, but even with a hazy memory, this recreation sounded familiar. 

Donatello stepped closer, practically looming over her with a familiar hunger in his eyes. A hand landed on her shoulder, a finger brushing against her neck where the choker lay. “Say it again.”

Soledad eagerly complied. “Donatello! You’re amazing Donatello, thank you!” 

“Donatello~ I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” 

Soledad couldn’t even begin to guess how long they’d been fucking, but it felt like hours. The world had long since faded away, replaced only by Donatello’s hands and his steady, shallow thrusts into her sopping pussy. How he’d been able to keep himself from coming all this time -- especially since Soledad had long since lost count of how many times she’d come -- she had no idea. Even if her brain hadn’t been royally fucked to oblivion she wouldn’t be able to wrap her mind around it. 

Donatello didn’t seem to hear her, continuing to thrust into her without pause. She felt his lips against her throat, teeth nibbling at the point where the metal of the choker met skin. 

“My Soledad,” he crooned into her neck. “All mine. You know that right? That you’re mine? That no one -- not even my brothers -- can come between us?”

“D-donnie?” 

The thrusting slowed. One of his hands left her skin, reaching for one of his many, many keyboards. Soledad could just barely make out the click-clacking sounds of keys being pressed over her own breathless groans. Then, purple-tinted light flooded the room as a wall of monitors behind Donatello’s desk lit up. 

Soledad’s eyes widened in horror at what she saw. Skin, wet and covered in kiss marks, filled every screen. Hands moved in sensual patterns as lips whispered echoing filth into her own ears. Her own face, flushed and dazed with pleasure, appeared before her.

“See,” Donatello murmured darkly against her ear. “You love me~ I have the proof! All these times you were squirming in ecstasy were because of me.”

“D-donnie --?”

Her question was cut off by Donnie suddenly jackhammering up into her, sheathing himself fully inside of her, sparking another wave of mind-numbing pleasure to course through her body. The same relentless pace that’d brought her to so many orgasm was intensified by ruthless, deep thrusts. She found herself getting lost in the pleasure, only amplified by the recorded audio playing in her ears.

Above it all, Donatello’s voice reached her.

“Don’t be shy! Say it louder~ I wanna hear you say it over and over again. Let them all hear you.”

“Donnie!” 

“That’s right~ Let them hear you. Let them know who you really belong to. They can have their little playdates but this --” Donnie tapped at the collar around her neck. “Proves you’re all mine~”

“Donnie!!” Soledad’s voice bounced off the cavernous walls of the lab as one last orgasm hit her, leaving her sprawling in a twitching, lust-dumb heap atop of Donatello’s lap. Even with her effectively unconscious, Donatello continued to fuck her pussy without pause until with a final, stuttering thrust, he came inside her. 

Sighing contentedly, Dontello lifted Soledad’s head off of his shoulder with a finger under her chin. He kissed her lips sweetly, hunger satisfied for the time being as he gazed into her hazy golden eyes. 

“Good girl.”


	2. it's just a little chapstick

Raph watched as Soledad licked her lips for the third or fourth time that morning. True, she might have simply been chasing traces of tea left on her lips, but Raph knew better. He’d seen her do it during training that morning before breakfast. And she’d been doing it all day yesterday. 

Her lips were dry. And Raph was going to do something about it. He couldn’t have any part of sweet Soledad be anything other than soft. Thanks to Mikey’s cooking, Soledad was already starting to regain the soft curves she’d lost under the Williamsons, but Raph knew there was more to be done. 

“Sunny,” he called, catching her attention. As her hair fell over her shoulder, his eyes caught sight of the damn collar Donatello had given her. 

That was something else Raph needed to address. Donatello’s jealous claim on the brother’s shared treasure was grating on everyone’s nerves. It was Raph’s turn to show that the genius wasn’t the only turtle with a claim on Soledad.

‘Yes, Raph?’ Soledad signed, still unused to being able to speak again. Raph wasn’t sure if that made the collar around her neck better or worse.

“Why don’t you go ahead and take a shower, baby girl,” he suggested, his voice low and rumbly in her ear. He felt something primal in him purr when Soledad’s face turned a pleasantly rosy shade. “I’ll set something nice out for you to wear.” 

Ever since Vienna had introduced the turtles to the world of human fashion, Raph had taken up the hobby of dressing their Soledad in increasingly soft and cute outfits. Nothing else suited her, he decided, and it was an excellent way to stake his claim without raising the same kind of concerns as Donatello’s boldness. 

Because Soledad was Raphael’s just as much as she was Donatello’s, or Leonardo’s, or Michelangelo’s. She belonged to all of them -- their princess, their damsel saved from the clutches of the Foot. 

And Soledad played the role so well, nodding sheepishly and making her way towards the bathroom without argument. Raph took his time making his way to Soledad’s room, making sure all of his brothers saw him. Leonardo shot him a knowing smirk while Mikey stared at him with wide-eyed curiosity. And Donnie?

Donnie fumed from the door of his lab. Raph shot him a toothy grin. He’d learn to share sooner or later.

Soledad exited the bathroom feeling refreshed from her shower. Raph had been right, she needed that. Her face flushed at the thought of the turtle in red. She wondered what happened to make him suddenly want to...play dress up today. While Raph did like picking out clothes for her to wear, he didn’t do it terribly often, only when he was feeling...frisky. It wasn’t rare for Raph to dress her up in something soft and flowy and then refuse to let her leave his side. He’d tease and kiss her all day until she was practically begging for him...

Soledad felt herself growing antsy as she approached her room. The door was cracked just a bit, and Soledad pushed it the rest of the way open to see a few pieces of clothing laid out on her bed. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed a post-it note stuck to the back of the door.

‘Come see me after you’ve dressed.’

Soledad felt her heart beat a little faster as she approached her bed. Her eyes took in the creamy, overly-large turtleneck sweater and the peachy-pink skirt. Her fingers traveled over the silky fabric of the white socks and the matching strapless bra. That’s when she noticed something was missing. 

There were no panties. 

Soledad chewed on her lip, debating with herself. Did she grab a pair of panties from her drawer, or wear the outfit as is? Was this a mistake she needed to rectify, or was this done on purpose? While Raph’s punishments were never harsh, Soledad hated disappointing him. 

And so, she dressed only in what was laid out for her, flushing pink as the fabric of her skirt fell around her hips. Despite being covered, she felt exposed. It was embarrassing, but also thrilling. 

She noticed the plain black mary janes set at the foot of her bed. Of course Raph had thought of everything. She slipped the shoes onto her feet, being extra careful not to bend over and expose herself despite being alone in her room. 

Finally, she was ready. She smoothed her hands over the fabric of her sweater and skirt, her pulse quickening. Turning to her door, she took a deep breath before opening it and stepping out into the lair.

Raph’s ears picked up the quiet click-clack sound of Soledad’s shoes across the industrial catwalks that connected the upper levels of the lair. He felt himself shift anxiously as he sat impatiently on his bed, but he forced himself to still. No need to be overly excited, he didn’t want to scare Soledad away, after all. 

The footsteps stopped in front of his door, but only after hearing a gentle knock against the wood did he stand. He opened the door, seeing a flustered and squirming Soledad standing there. Raph took in the sight of her, praising himself for his choices. The turtleneck sweater covered Donatello’s ugly collar well, and the length of the skirt covered her just enough to tease...especially if you knew what Raph did.

Raph took her chin in his hand, pulling her up for a kiss. Ah, her lips were still dry and rough from being chewed on. That just wouldn’t do. 

Everything about Soledad had to be soft.

He pulled her into his room, closing the door behind her. He pressed her up against the wood, trapping her there with his body. He could already smell her arousal, unmuffled by unnecessary barriers. 

“Raphael,” she murmured, the artificial voice Donatello built for her almost perfect. “You didn’t leave me any panties.”

Raph placed a hand on her thigh, fingers brushing over that tantalizing gap between the tops of her stockings and the edge of her skirt. “I know.” 

Soledad’s eyes fell away sheepishly, and he drank in the rosy color of her cheeks. She started chewing nervously on her bottom lip. Raph made a noise of disapproval, cupping her chin in his hand. His thumb rubbed over her lips, feeling the roughness of them. 

“Baby girl, you shouldn’t be so mean to your lips,” he said, tone stern and chiding. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, shame joining her arousal in coloring her cheeks. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, reaching behind him to his bedside table. “I’ll take care of it for you.” 

Soledad’s brows furrowed in confusion until she saw the item in Raph’s hand: lip balm. 

“Open up for me, baby,” he ordered, pulling at her lips with his thumb.

Soledad obeyed, parting her lips slightly. Raph relished in her compliance, running the sweet smelling balm over her bottom lip. When he pulled away, Soledad automatically pressed her lips together, spreading the balm over both lips with a soft popping sound. 

“There we go, baby,” he cooed, capping the lip balm before tossing it aside. “That’s better.”

He bent down to kiss her, pleased with her lips’ newfound softness. The taste of orange and vanilla suited her well. Hands wandered over her body, feeling gentle curves under supple fabric. This was how Soledad should be all the time -- flushing and soft and squirming under his touch. 

He sort of understood why Donnie didn’t like to share. 

“Sunny, do you want to thank me for making you so soft and pretty today?”

It took a moment for Soledad to understand what Raph was implying, but she nodded with a shy smile. Raph pulled her back towards his bed, positioning her between his knees as he sat on the edge of his mattress. Raph barely contained a shudder of desire as she slipped down to her knees, his hand coming up to pet at her silky hair. 

Her golden eyes slipped closed as she kissed just above the slit in his plastron that hid his steadily growing erection. Gentle hands settled on his thighs, and warm breath ghosted across his body. He watched the heat of her cheeks spread to her ears as she kissed and licked at his slit, working hard to get him to drop down. 

It didn’t take long. Raph was far too eager to have Soledad’s lips wrapped around him to hold himself back. Soledad’s own eagerness wavered for a moment; she was always a little intimidated by his size. She started with kissing up the side of it, then, when she grew a little bolder, she lapped at the tip with her tongue. 

She continued in this routine for a while, kissing and licking up the sides or at the head, teasing Raph. While it was nice -- everything with Soledad was nice -- it wasn’t what he wanted. 

And Raphael was not about to be denied what he wanted.

“Come on, baby,” he said, just barely holding back a growl. “You know that’s not what I want.”

Soledad swallowed audibly, clearly nervous. It was cute how innocent she still acted despite everything she’d done since the brothers had claimed her. But Raphael knew what she was really like under all that self-imposed innocence. And he was going to pull it out of her.

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” he murmured, running a soothing hand through Soledad’s hair. “You don’t have to take all of it in. Just a little bit. I just wanna feel your soft lips around me. I went to all the trouble of getting them nice and soft and pretty, after all.”

Soledad inhaled deeply, gathering her courage. Raph loved how cute she was when she was giving in to her desires. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did. Otherwise she wouldn’t have even shown up at his door.

Soledad pulled back, rearranging herself right in front of Raph’s large cock. One of her tiny, gentle hands wrapped around his base, holding it still as she slowly took him into her mouth. 

Raph moaned aloud as he felt her soft lips stretch over his girth, the tip of his cock enveloped in the warmth of her mouth. Her brows furrowed in concentration as she focused on breathing through her nose while still performing her duty. She bobbed slowly, her hands stroking over what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. 

“That’s it, baby girl,” Raph praised, voice barely more than a rumble. “Just take what you can.”

Soledad could do little more than moan around him, drool trickling out of the corner of her mouth. She could feel heat pooling in her loins, and she knew Raph could smell it. They could all smell it when she got wet. The idea that she couldn’t hide her arousal from them haunted her dreams at night in the very best of ways. 

She started bobbing her head faster, taking a little bit more in when she could. Her hands squeezed a bit tighter around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at Raph with a pleading expression. 

Raph met her gaze with hooded eyes and a smirk. That’s more like it. This was Soledad under everything else: desperate, needy, and practically addicted to sex. Even this part of her was cute, and it made Raphael want to lock her up and keep her away from everyone outside the lair. 

Well, Vienna could visit. But only if she brought more clothes for Soledad. 

“Okay, baby girl,” he said, wrapping a hand around her chin once more and pulling her off his cock. “It’s your turn to get what you want.” 

He pulled her up into his lap before turning them both, settling Soledad against the pillows and blankets of his bed. Where some guys might throw a lady as pretty as Soledad down, Raph would never dare treat her so roughly. The very idea was enough to make his blood boil. No, someone as cute and soft as Soledad deserved better. If anyone were to treat her as anything but the delicate princess she was...well, Raph couldn’t be held responsible for his actions.

“Wanna know why I didn’t give you any panties today?” Raph asked mischievously, pushing her skirt up around her hips.

Soledad shook her head, too caught up in trying to catch her breath to even think about speaking. Normally Raph went crazy about pushing aside her panties to get at her pussy, loved feeling up her ass through the fabric. Why was today different?

Raph bent down, breath fanning out against her core as he spoke. “Easy access.”

His large, broad tongue swiped against her sopping folds, and Soledad screamed. Raph almost found himself thanking Donnie for that stupid collar of his. Instead, he put his tongue to better uses, lapping up Soledad’s juices while she twitched and writhed on his bed. He sucked lightly at her clit, one of his fingers finding its way inside of her. 

“Raph!” she whimpered, clutching at the pillows around her head. “Raph, please…”

“Slow down, baby girl,” Raph warned her, nibbling at her inner thigh. “We gotta get you nice and loose for me. I don’t wanna hurt ya.” 

Soledad worried at her bottom lip, trying to hold back her moans. Raph frowned, finger still pumping in and out of her as he moved up to capture her lips in another kiss. 

“Don’t be doin’ that,” he said, rubbing the thumb of his other hand over her lips. “What did I say about being mean to your lips. Besides, Donnie made that nice collar for you, we might as well put it to use.” 

Soledad whined wordlessly against Raph’s lips, eyes fluttering as another finger entered her. She was already so close after just a little playing, and that filled Raph with a profane sense of power. He reached up under her sweater, unfastening her bra and tossing it aside. He pushed up her sweater, leaning down to drag his tongue over her skin. He delighted in the way Soledad’s hands came up to cling to him as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly. 

“Raph...I’m c-close. Please!”

Raph kissed his way up her chest, nipping at her neck as he went. When he reached her ear, he pressed his mouth against it, churring.

“Come for me, baby girl.”

Soledad gasped, throwing her head back as she did that, her pussy tightening around his fingers before relaxing completely as she collapsed against the bed. Slowly, Raph pulled his fingers from her. He stared at them for a moment, covered in Soledad’s juices. 

Soledad’s eyes fluttered open, catching the sight of Raphael staring at his fingers. “Raph?”

Raph turned, meeting Soledad’s gaze. Then, and only then, did he begin licking her juices off his fingers. Soledad whined, feeling a pulse of want travel through her despite the fact she was still coming down from her orgasmic high.

“Don’t worry, Sunny,” Raph cooed. “We’re not done yet.”

He gathered Soledad’s limp, pliant body up into his arms, and slowly, carefully, began lowering her down onto his cock. Soledad whimpered at the stretch, burying her face in Raphael’s shoulder in an attempt to seek comfort. He shushed her gently, rocking into with shallow thrusts, burying himself a little deeper each time. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” he murmured in her ear. “Taking my cock so well. You love it when I stretch you wide open, don’t you? Love knowing you can take a dick this big. Like you were made for it, weren’t ya? Say it, baby girl. Say you were made to take my cock.” 

Soledad could only moan, drool trickling down her chin as Raph finally bottomed out. She felt so full. None of the others could fill her up quite like Raph could. Even though it hurt a little, she couldn’t say she hated the way the pain added to the pleasure of it. 

Soledad suddenly found herself back on the mattress, Raph pulling out slowly before slamming back into her, making her scream.

“Say it, baby girl,” he ordered again, repeating the slow pull out, fast thrust in pattern. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“I-I was made to take your cock,” Soledad said, barely able to get the words out around her moans. 

“Who’s cock, baby girl? Who’s cock were you made to take?”

“Yours!” Soledad shouted, clinging to Raphael as he continued to slam into her, driving her deeper into the mattress with each thrust. 

“Say my name, Sunny. Tell the world whose cock is filling up every inch of you.”

“Raphael!” Soledad’s electronic voice glitched a little as the volume sensor topped out. “I was made to take Raphael’s cock!”

“That’s right, baby girl,” Raph hissed into her ear, speeding up his thrusts as he started nearing his own climax. “Scream my name. Break that pretty little necklace that makes Donnie think he owns you.”

“Raph! P-Please, Raph. I’m -- ah! -- I’m so close! Make me cum!” 

Raph smirked, sharp canine dragging against her neck. “Don’t worry, baby girl. I got you.” 

He gripped Soledad’s hips tight enough to bruise as he hammered into her, but it was when he bit down on her shoulder that Soledad came for the second time, eyes rolling back as her body convulsed. Her thighs twitched around Raph’s hips, and he continued to thrust into her constricting passage until he could no longer hold himself back, emptying into her. 

He pulled out, sitting back on his heels as his cum came oozing out of her. That was bound to stain her skirt, but Raphael didn’t mind. It would give him an excuse to get Vienna to bring Soledad another, prettier skirt. Still, he didn’t want to make too much of a mess of Soledad’s clothes.

He pulled the skirt off her hips and down her long, tan legs, tossing it into his hamper for later. Turning back, he collapsed into bed next to her. As he watched her come down from her orgasm, he gave into his impulse and thrust his finger into Soledad once more, making her gasp and whimper quietly.

“Raph?” she asked, the artificial voice still a little glitchy. 

“Shhh, don’t worry, baby girl,” he murmured, pulling her against him. “I’m just gonna keep making you feel good. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Soledad said nothing, moaning as she rocked weakly against his finger. Raph couldn’t hide his smirk.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnie is my favorite turtle, but I think Raph is my favorite Yandere Turtle. His bit ended up being twice as long as anyone else's lol


	3. red lips have a filthy prize

Soledad awoke feeling a little off. She couldn’t quite place it, but partway through morning training she started feeling her stomach cramp. It made it a little difficult to concentrate, but she didn’t think much of it. She hadn’t had much for dinner the night before (despite Michelangelo’s insistence she eat more), so it was likely she was just extra hungry. 

They had just finished their katas, about to move onto sparring, when Raph’s nose scrunched a little. 

“Do you guys smell that?” he asked. “Smells like blood. Is someone bleeding?”

They looked amongst themselves, sharing looks of confusion. Suddenly, a particularly bad cramp hit, and Soledad couldn’t hide her pained expression. The turtles looked concerned, crowding around her to ask her what was wrong. That was when the realization hit.

Soledad pushed away from the turtles, panic evident on her face. She ran away, out of the dojo and up into the bathroom. She could hear the turtles following after her, but she held the bathroom door shut against their attempts to enter. 

“Soledad, talk to us!” Raph shouted through the door. “What’s going on? Are you hurt?”

Soledad’s hand rose to her neck, feeling the collar Donatello built for her. She’d forgotten about it in her panic. Running her fingers along it to calm herself, she attempted to explain.

“I’m on my period,” she said. “At least I think so. I haven’t had one in so long -- because of the weight loss and stress when I lived with the Williamsons -- I didn’t recognize it. I-I don’t have any pads or tampons…”

“Period? Pads? Sunny, we don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mikey said, worry heavy in his voice.

“No, wait, April’s talked about this,” Donatello interrupted. “Human women shed their vaginal lining every month when they’re not pregnant. The lining is made of blood. That’s why Raph smelled blood.”

“So we need to go talk to April,” Raph said. “She’ll know what Soledad needs, right?”

“Yes,” Leo agreed. “You three should go meet with April, see if you can’t get supplies for Soledad.”

“And what will you be doing, Fearless Leader?” Raph demanded. 

“Soledad is clearly freaking out right now,” Leo said. “I’ll stay with her to see if I can’t calm her down. Besides, didn’t we agree? Unless it’s patrol or school, Soledad never gets left alone.”

Donatello frowned, knowing exactly how Leo was going to ‘calm her down’. “Maybe I should stay instead…”

“No, you’re the only one of us who can really explain what’s going on to April,” Leo said. “Now, are you really going to dawdle while Sunny is suffering?”

Donnie’s frown turned into a full on scowl, but even he knew he couldn’t argue with that. The three of them left, Raph leading the way out of the lair. Leo watched them go, just barely containing his wide, predatory smile. He heard the shower turn on just beyond the door, and he took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom. 

Steam was just starting to fill the space, but it wasn’t enough to dull Leo’s nose. The smell of blood called to him, pulling him deeper in. He caught sight of Soledad’s clothes on the floor outside the shower stalls, a tell-tale red stain marring her once clean, white underwear. Leonardo fought back the urge to snatch up the garment, knowing fresher flavors were just beyond the shower curtain. 

“Soledad?” he called, schooling his voice into something concerned as he divested himself of his weapons and ‘clothes’. “Are you alright?”

Soledad gasped, clearly startled. “I-I’m fine, Leo. I just...wanted to get out of my dirty clothes.”

“May I join you?” he asked, hand already on the curtain. Soledad wouldn’t deny him. She never denied any of them. 

There was a moment’s hesitation before Soledad spoke again. “Okay.”

Leo pulled aside the curtain, stepping into the hot water of the shower. His hands quickly found purchase on Soledad’s warm, wet skin, rubbing soothing circles into her hips and stomach. 

“Are you alright?” he asked gently. “You looked like you were in pain earlier? Does it hurt?”

Soledad blushed as wandering hands dipped over her thighs. “A little. It’s just cramps, though. It’s not too bad.” 

Leo pressed kisses against her shoulders as he held her from behind. “Anything I can do to help?”

Soledad hesitated. “I-I don’t think so?”

“Are you sure?” Leonardo insisted, dipping a finger in between Soledad’s legs, making her gasp. “You know, I think Donatello read somewhere that orgasms help with headaches. Do you think it’d work with cramps, too?”

“W-why would you…?” Soledad sputtered to a stop as she watched Leo pull his finger from her folds, finding it covered in dark red blood. Her face flushed a dusky rose color as Leonardo lapped at the blood on his finger like she’d seen him do with his sword after a battle. She felt a shudder pass over her as he moaned at the taste, watching her with hooded eyes.

“Sunny~” he moaned into her ear, “why didn’t you tell me you were so delicious?”

Soledad sputtered, face turning an even brighter red. 

“I don’t think this whole period thing is going to be a problem at all,” Leo said, already dropping to his knees. “In fact, I think we’re both going to be enjoying this.”

Before Soledad could say anything -- though what she didn’t really know -- Leonardo buried his face into her folds, lapping eagerly at her entrance as the taste of blood hit his tongue. She threw her head back against the wall, hands scrambling to find purchase against the slick tile. 

“Leo~” she couldn’t help the moan that escaped even as she tried to push him away. “P-please, it’s gross down there right now!”

“Now, Soledad,” Leo chided, breath ghosting against her thighs as he pulled away, “don’t say such mean things about yourself. Nothing about you could ever be anything other than perfect.” 

Soledad wanted to argue, but Leo went right back to his task, eating her out like it was his duty. Waves of pleasure crashed over her, fighting against the uncomfortable cramping deep in her belly, and all Soledad could do was struggle to keep upright. 

“You’re so sensitive today, Soledad,” Leo murmured, tongue swirling around her clit. “I’ve only just started, and you’re seconds away from coming already.”

“Leo,” she whined, grabbing his head and pushing it back into her core. “Don’t be mean.” 

Leo kissed her thigh, no longer able to hide his predatory smile. “Don’t worry, Soledad. You’ll come soon enough.” 

He dove back in, tongue thrusting into her core as he chased that deep, tangy flavor. He never would have thought he would be able to taste this part of Soledad -- not without her getting hurt, anyway. And Leonardo was loathed to see Soledad in pain. No, Soledad deserved to be cherished, protected, sheltered. To think she’d bless him with this intimate flavor, Leonardo thought he could die happy right there. 

His tongue made a long, slow stroke over her entire pussy, dragging against her clit. He paused to suckle on it, and Soledad cried out above him as her orgasm hit. Her legs gave out on her, but Leo’s ninja training allowed him to catch her before she tumbled to the shower floor. 

“Did that make you feel better, sweetheart?” he asked, reaching up to turn the shower off. Soledad just moaned tiredly, burying her face in his shoulder. He took that as a yes.

Wrapping her in a towel, Leonardo gently dried her hair and body. Lifting her gently up into his arms, he carried her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Wet air splayed out on her pillows as he laid her down, hazy, tired confusion in her golden eyes. 

“Leo?” she asked.

“Did you think I was done?” he asked teasingly, thumb dragging against her clit. He relished in the shudder that wracked her body at the touch. “Sweetheart, I’m going to feast on you until this period of yours is done.”

Soledad’s eyes widened. “W-what? Leo, a period lasts three days at least!” 

Leo smirked, settling down between Soledad’s legs. “Well then, I better get started.”

April knew something was wrong when they entered the lair and the bathroom door was open. That’s where the boys mentioned leaving Soledad, so logically that’s where Soledad should still be. Then, she noticed that Soledad’s door was closed, quiet, muffled noises coming from just beyond. Face set in protective anger, April marched to Soledad’s door.

Throwing it open, she could only stare and gape at what she saw. Soledad, barely conscious, laid out on her bed as Leonardo buried his face between her legs. Neither of them acknowledged their new audience, Soledad too fucked out of her mind to notice, and Leo too focused on his taske to care. 

“Leo, what the fuck!?” April shouted, barely containing the instinct to chuck the box of tampons at him. “How long has this been going on?”

Leo finally pulled away, catching a drop of blood in the corner of his mouth with his tongue. “How long have you guys been gone?”

“Like, two hours?” Mikey said helpfully.

“About that long.”

“Oh my god, get out!” April ordered.

Leo pouted, settling Soledad’s hips back on the towel that had long since fallen off her body. “We’ll do this again next month, hmmm?”

Soledad could only moan in response.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Yandere Leo is just plain nasty lol and April is basically the only one who can reign them all in


	4. let's be fruitful and multiply

Soledad sat at her desk, going over her biology notes. They were learning about reproduction and genetics this month, which meant lots and lots of Punnett Squares. It was starting to get a bit mind numbing. There were only so many questions she could answer about eye color probabilities before she went a little crazy.

Luckily, who should appear to distract her but Michelangelo. Snuggly as ever, Mikey immediately hugged onto Soledad as he entered her room.

“Whatcha working on?” he asked innocently, staring down at her papers. 

“Biology,” she said, scratching at her neck, her nails tapping lightly against the artificial voice collar. “We’re studying genetics and reproduction.”

Mikey eyed her paper incredulously. “That doesn’t look like it has anything to do with making a baby.”

“Well, it kind of does,” Soledad explained. “But it’s more an exercise in dominant and recessive genes. Like eye colors. Brown eyes are dominant over blue eyes, which are dominant over green eyes.”

Mikey hummed in understanding. “What about your eyes. They’re such a pretty gold color, I’d hate for them to be repressive.”

“Recessive,” Soledad corrected gently. “And I don’t know. I think they might be a shade of brown, which is the most dominant.”

“So if we had a baby, their eyes would be gold?” Mikey asked, hands starting to roam across Soledad’s shoulders.

“Well, I don’t know if we could even have a baby,” she said hesitantly.

“Why not?” Mikey asked, pressing closer as his hands slid downwards distractingly. “Lions and tigers can have babies, so why not us?”

“Well, that’s not exactly something that happens without a lot of human intervention…” Soledad tried to explain, the end of her thought trailing off as Mikey’s hands ghosted over her breasts. 

“I wanna try it,” he insisted, one hand cupping and squeezing her breast and the other one wandered even further south. “Please, Sunny. For me? Just imagine! You as the mommy, and me as the daddy. We’d be such a good family.”

“Mikey~” Soledad groaned, head falling back against his shoulder as fingers pressed against her core through her pajama pants. 

Mikey took that as an invitation, spinning her chair away from the desk and pulling her towards the bed. He sat back on the soft mattress, pulling Soledad into his lap. Lips quickly found her neck, kissing and nipping at her scars and Donnie’s collar. Mikey made sure to leave a number of marks on Soledad’s sensitive neck, too many for the collar to cover. 

“Mikey…” 

Mikey cut her off with a kiss, grinding up into her to make sure that thought flew far away. “Call me Daddy.”

Soledad blinked, startled and a little confused. “W-what?”

Mikey flashed her a bright smile, far too innocent for what he’d just said to her. “We’re gonna make a baby, so I need to practice being called Daddy. Don’t worry, Soledad, you can practice being called Mommy, too.”

Soledad looked like she was about to argue, but Michelangelo wasn’t having any of that. He kissed her again, hands reaching up and under the thin, loose t-shirt she wore to bed, fingers quickly finding her breasts. He teased them with light touches, thumbing over her nipples as they hardened. Soledad gasped at the touch, and Mikey took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

Mikey’s hips continued to rock against Soledad’s as he pulled away from her lips, smiling in a way that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He tugged her shirt up and over her head, tossing it away carelessly. Hands dipped teasingly under the waistband of her pajama pants as his lips latched onto her breast, suckling at her nipple. 

Soledad moaned loudly, tugging lightly at the tails of Mikey’s mask, as if unsure if she actually wanted him to let go or not. Mikey licked lightly at her nipple, smiling up at her with dark, lustful eyes. “We have to make sure Mommy makes good milk for our baby~”

Sputtering, Soledad’s face turned rosy with embarrassment. “M-mikey, that’s not how that works!”

“Ah-ah!” Mikey scolded, pinching Soledad’s hip. “What did I say. Call me Daddy, Soledad.” 

Soledad’s eyes fell away sheepishly. “B-but…”

Mikey pouted for a moment at her hesitation, but soon a smirk spread across his face. He knew how to get Soledad to agree to anything. It wouldn’t even take much effort. 

One of his hands dipped under the waistband of her pajama pants, rubbing teasingly at her core through her panties, which were already damp with her arousal. Soledad whimpered at the touch, shivering as pleasure shot up her spine. Michelangelo made sure to keep his touches light, watching Soledad’s face as she tried to grind down on his finger. Every time she did, he’d pull away, making her whine. 

“Mikey…”

“I’m starting to think you don’t actually want me to make you feel good,” Mikey teased, pushing just a little harder against her core through her panties before taking his finger away again. “Who do you want to make you feel good, Mommy?”

Soledad swallowed thickly, pushing down her hesitation in favor of the pleasure that Mikey only hinted at. “D-Daddy...” 

Mikey smiled, covetous and predatory. “That’s right. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good.” 

He slipped his hand into her panties, touching her sopping folds directly. Soledad moaned, hips bucking against his hands. Mikey pressed kisses against her breasts and shoulders, dipping his finger inside of her. 

“You’re so wet already, Mommy. You must really want Daddy to fill you up. Would you like that, Mommy? Do you want Daddy to fill you up until cum is dripping out of you? Doesn’t that sound nice? To be bred by Daddy until you have no choice but to have our baby?” 

Soledad didn’t get the chance to answer, as Mikey shoved both his fingers up into, making her whimper and go limp in his lap. Mikey took the opportunity to finish undressing her, tossing her panties and pajama pants away in the same careless way he’d tossed her shirt. 

“Is Mommy ready for me?” He cooed, scissoring his fingers inside of her. Soledad moaned against his shoulder, making him pout. He pulled his fingers out, leaving only the lightest, teasing touch at the edge of her entrance. “I asked you a question, Mommy.”

“Yes!” Soledad cried, grinding her hips down to chase after the pleasure that Mikey was withholding from her. “I’m ready for you! Please!”

“Who are you ready for?” he asked, a hint of cruelty slipping into his voice. He held her over his cock, the tip of it just barely brushing against her folds. 

“Daddy!” she whined, golden eyes hazy as she pleaded. “Please, Daddy, fill me up!”

“Don’t worry, Mommy.” Mikey pulled Soledad down suddenly onto his cock, grinning as she screamed in pleasure. “I’ll fill you up good.” 

He set a relentless pace, pulling Soledad down hard on his cock over and over again. All Soledad could do was cling to his shoulders, whimpering against his lips as she desperately rolled her hips in an attempt to keep up. 

Even if he never did get that baby, Mikey was starting to think he didn’t need it to keep Soledad bound to them. Their cocks seemed to do just fine in keeping her from straying too far. And really, they really did need to keep her close. Soledad was too precious to let anyone see, let alone lay their hands on. 

Heaven help the man who tried to take their Sunshine away from them.

Mikey slowed his pace, more in an attempt to stave off his own approaching orgasm, but it did also serve to make Soledad more desperate. She whined, pressing kisses to his mouth as she ground down against him.

“Daddy, no! Don’t stop, please, I’m so close,” she pleaded. 

Sensing an opportunity, Mikey slowed his thrusts even more until he just barely rocked into her. “What is it, Mommy? What do you want Daddy to do?”

“B-breed me.”

Mikey’s mind stopped working for a moment. “What?”

“Breed me,” Soledad whimpered. “Please, Daddy, fill me with your cum until I’m dripping with it! Breed me! Breed me!” 

Soledad suddenly found herself pushed down into her mattress, practically bent in half as Michelangelo hammered into her. He felt so much deeper than before, almost as deep as Raph would go. She reached for him, kissing him desperately. 

“Say it again,” he groaned. “I wanna hear you say it again.”

Soledad was more than happy to comply. “Breed me, Daddy! Fill Mommy over and over again! Let’s -- ah! -- let’s make a family for real! Daddy!”

Her orgasm hit her like a truck, fingers digging into Mikey’s shoulders as her breath hitched and her whole body shuddered. He followed not long after, emptying inside of her. 

They lay their for a long moment, still connected as they caught their breaths. Then, Mikey felt Soledad shift around him, moaning as she ground down on his flagging cock.

“We’re not done, right?” she asked, tone lustful and desperate. “We still don’t know if that made our baby~”

Mikey’s eyes widened, surprised by her boldness. “Can you keep going?”

“As long as you want, Daddy.”

Mikey smirked, relishing in her moans as he renewed his thrusting, cock stirring back to life.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Leo's was the nastiest, but Mikey's bit is definitely the dirtiest (I'm not sorry)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Happy Valentine's Day. Or as I like to call it OC/Canon and Selfship Appreciation Day! May your self indulgence bring you joy this day and every other day uwu


End file.
